


Turned Traitor

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [59]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, mentions of poppy, mentions of supposed golden circle plot points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: Hartwin, on the run from Kingsman. Angst + happy ending?





	Turned Traitor

“Harry?” Eggsy’s voice is thick with incredulity. He doesn’t lower the barrel of his gun.

Tousle-haired, blood-spattered, one-eyed, Harry stands in front of him, chest heaving for breath. “Eggsy.”

The gun lowers an inch until it’s centered directly over Harry’s heart. “I don’t want to do this,” Eggsy whispers. His heart is thundering hard enough that he thinks his ribs will crack.

Harry steps forward until the muzzle digs into the meat of his chest. He wraps one hand around Eggsy’s wrist and hates the way he flinches. “You don’t have to. I’m not what they told you.”

That catches Eggsy’s attention. His finger wavers on the trigger. “What?” He licks dry, cracked lips, mind a mess of thought.

Merlin’s voice rings in his ear, as bland and mechanical as it always is. “Excalibur, end this. He isn’t Galahad anymore; he’s a traitor. You have to-”

Eggsy taps the side of the glasses to mute them. He needs to think. Harry’s hand is heavy on his arm, makes the blood thrum through his veins. For the first time in months, Eggsy feels alive.

He hadn’t known a heart could break more than once. Eggsy thinks his must be a patchwork of stitches by now. It had cracked and cracked and cracked again, once when Harry had fallen outside the church, another time when they’d discovered he was still alive, and a final time when they’d realized Harry wasn’t Harry anymore. Poppy had gotten to him, twisted him into a facsimile of his former self, and set him against Kingsman. 

Here, now, staring into Harry’s eye, Eggsy finds this hard to believe. “But Poppy…” He trails off, unsure what to say.  

“Only thought she’d changed me,” Harry says quietly. “I swear to you, Eggsy, I am who I’ve always been.”  

Merlin must have overridden his comms because Eggsy can hear him again. The flat calm he usually exudes is gone, replaced by an undercurrent of steel. “ _ Excalibur. _ Killing him is your responsibility, but if you fail to do so, I will not hesitate to send someone else. Help him, and we’ll be forced to consider you just as much a traitor.” 

Eggsy’s breath is ragged in his chest. His heart, once pounding so relentlessly, doesn’t seem to be beating at all anymore. With a groan of agony, he rips his glasses off, tosses them to the floor, and crushes them beneath his heel. 

Harry’s shoulders slump in relief. “Thank you, Eggsy.” 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Eggsy growls. He shoves his gun back in the holster and jerks his head back in the direction he came. “We need to get the fuck out of here.” 

Harry nods his agreement, but places his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder when he turns to run off. “I know a better way. An entrance Kingsman won’t be covering.” 

Eggsy hesitates. Despite it all, doubt creeps in. What if Harry is leading him into a trap? “Yeah… alright,” he says eventually. 

The two of them sprint down the corridor, Eggsy a mere half-step behind Harry, letting him lead. 

“This way,” Harry says, slipping into a darkened corridor. 

The taste of iron floods Eggsy’s mouth as they slip into the shadows, a tingling of betrayal starting at the base of his spine. Where could Harry possibly be taking him? His hand drifts to the butt of his gun, a precaution only, but one he’s starting to feel is necessary. Christ, what has he done? 

Darkness swallows them whole. 

Eggsy feels a hand catch his and stifles a yelp of surprise. 

“It’s only me,” Harry assures him, squeezing his fingers. 

Eggsy follows, blind, completely helpless. He tries to get a feel for how much distance they’ve covered, but he loses count of his footsteps eventually. 

It could be hours or it could be minutes before he hears Harry’s hiss of triumph. There’s a few mechanical clinks, and then a door swings slowly outward. 

Eggsy blinks in the sudden rush of sunlight. He stumbles into the light, looks back to see a vault door creaking shut behind them. 

The room they’ve emerged into is cavernous. Bright-colored boxes of candy are stacked floor to ceiling, filling all the space except for a narrow corridor through the middle. 

“Poppy’s supply,” Eggsy whispers, awed. Kingsman had vastly underestimated the scope of her preparation. 

Harry nods. “We need to destroy it. Do you have anything?” 

This had not been part of the plan. Eggsy was supposed to take care of Harry and get out. He hadn’t planned for this. “A few lighter grenades.” He doesn’t see how it could possibly be enough to take out everything. 

Frowning, Harry surveys the room. “They’ll have to do,” he says eventually. “We’ll take care of as much as we can.” 

“No,” Eggsy says with a sharp shake of his head. 

Harry looks back at him, puzzled. “What?” 

“No,” Eggsy repeats. He sets his jaw stubbornly, hands curled into fists. “If we start blowin’ things up in here, Poppy’s gonna notice. I ain’t bringin’ her down on us when I just got you back. The two of us are gettin’ out of here. I’ll go back to Kingsman and tell them we was wrong about you, and they can send someone out here to take care of all this.” He sweeps his arm to indicate the stockpile. “So come on, then. How do we get out of here?” 

For a moment, Harry just looks back at him, and Eggsy is convinced he’s going to argue with him. But in the end, Harry just sighs and starts off through the boxes. 

A well-hidden door stands behind several stacks. Harry and Eggsy slip through to find a set of stairs, so high up they can’t tell where it ends. They climb for what feels like hours, Eggsy’s well-trained muscles screaming by the time they reach the top. 

Nothing but a steel door greets them. 

Eggsy holds his breath, gun at the ready, and pushes it open. 

The air is thin and cold, the way it can only be in the mountains. Trees cluster thickly around the small structure they emerge from, hiding it from view. 

Harry and Eggsy stand in the doorway for a moment in an attempt to get their bearings. Clearly, they’ve traveled further than Eggsy thought. 

“Right,” Eggsy says. “We’ll have to get to Kingsman’s rendezvous point. Only problem is, I don’t know how to get to it from here.” 

Harry smirks. “If only we had a pair of Kingsman-issued glasses,” he says lightly.

Scowling, Eggsy elbows Harry. “They were tellin’ me to kill you, wanker. Didn’t wanna listen to it.” 

There’s nothing for it but for them to start moving, try and figure out where they are as they’re on the move. Eggsy scans the surrounding area for anything that looks familiar. He’d memorized two or three maps of the place before setting out, but they hadn’t known about Poppy’s underground vault, and it’s near impossible to figure out where it would have let out.  

After nearly half an hour of making their way down the mountain, something snaps off to their left. Immediately, both of them are on the alert. 

Eggsy raises his gun, and Harry drops into a defensive stance, boxer-like. 

A slim figure emerges from the trees, and Eggsy nearly sobs in relief. “Rox!” 

Looking largely uncertain, Roxy approaches. Her hand rests on her gun, but she doesn’t make any move to draw it, even when she spots Harry beside him. “Eggsy, what’s going on? Merlin said you’d both turned.” 

“No, it ain’t like that,” Eggsy says quickly. They only have one shot to convince her, and he picks his words carefully. “Harry tricked all of us. He tricked Kingsman into thinkin’ he was a traitor, and he tricked Poppy into thinkin’ he was workin’ for her. But he’s still on our side, Rox, swear down. And, listen, Poppy’s got more supplies than we thought, Harry showed me. We know where it is, we can take care of it. But only,” Eggsy adds, “if you believe me.” 

Roxy inhales deeply and exhales slowly. She reaches up to tap the side of her glasses. “Merlin. I’ve found them. They can help us.” She listens to something Harry and Eggsy can’t hear, then nods. 

Eggsy tenses, ready to fight her if he has to. He meant it when he said he wasn’t letting Harry go again now that he’d gotten him back. 

But Roxy just holds her hand out to them both, a smile playing at the edges of her lips. “Welcome back to Kingsman.” 


End file.
